Like no other
by Amarylliz158
Summary: Moving and hoping it's her last, sakura and her mother now live in Konoha, where she meets true friends, makes music,and finds love all while trying to protect who and whats dear to her from...and much more!     Not gonna ruin it SakuMulti,other parings
1. Chapter 1

Yup i finally uploaded and i'm determined to stick with it.**(like you will)**Anyways I do hav another story already written i just really didn't feel like typing it. Yes Yes i know it seems kind weied cause i'm postining this one but I feel that this story need to be written cause the plot is stuck in my head and I needed to get it out.

Anyways On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I Woulding be here if I did, Now would I...(Sorry for sounding rude)**

* * *

><p>The warm summer air blew like no other breeze she felt as she sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car. She looked out the open window with her hand out to feel the air blow by, eyes settled on the clouds.<p>

"Sakura" She looked towards her mother to see a worried look on her face. Giving her a small fake smile she mentally sighs _'She knows me too well for me to be this quiet.'_ She and her mom are very close not even considering what they went through their whole life or for Sakura's whole life for that matter. Ever since the day they fled from Sakura's childhood house they've had each other's back and trusted very few.

"Mom" she said in a reassured tone, "I'm fine really, I'm just glad we got out before _he_ came."

"Well that's good to know. Beside I'm pretty sure he'll never find us here"

"And If he does…Also where is _here_" She asks wish and not really wanting to her the answer to the first question. Looking forward again she answers her daughter's question by replying

"Konoha…"

**~ Later~ **

It was getting late and they were just pulling up to the house they were staying in. As sakura gets out of the car she looks up at the house. It was a two story house made up light colored bricks and brown paint outlining the windows and door. On the dark green grass was a porch swing and as a porch light there was a chandelier. _'Fancy'_ Sakura thought as she turned her thoughts to the man walking towards them.

"How are you liking the house" The man that Sakura came to know so well as protector, practically the father figure.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said as she ran up to hug him. He was the guy she always trusted when her mom was busy, which was most of the time. He was the man that always informed them when danger was coming.

"Hello there, Sakura" Kakashi says then turn to her mother, "Ms. Haruno"

"Thank You, Kakashi for helping us out again" the said woman says as she walks up to hug him.

"No problem, I just thought you guys might have wanted to settle down after moving four times and knowing that there are plenty of people that deeply care about you here." He replied, "Now, Why don't you guys come in and rest" He says showing us the keys to our new house.

"Sounds good let us get our bags first" she said already walking towards the car.

"Right" Kakashi replies following Sakura to the car. As they walk towards the house Kakashi walks ahead to open the door and let the girls go in first. Once inside the go to the living room to see it's already furnished. "Most of the house is already furnished and the fridge is packed with food for the week"

"Great, Umm Sakura why don't you check out your room and then start unpacking" Sakura's mother says.

**~ Sakura's Pov~**

"… _Most of the house is already furnished and the fridge is packed with food for the week"_

"_Great, umm Sakura why don't you check out your room and then start unpacking"_ My mom says knowing I'll catch the hint, that it's time for the adults to talk.

"Alright, Good night Mom, Night Kakashi" I say before getting a nod from both of them.

"Up the stairs last door on the Right" kakashi says before turning his attention to my mom.

"Okay, Thanks" I Reply making my way up the stairs. As I reach the top I Notice five doors two on the right and three on the left. I go to the last one the right just like he said and open the door. I walk in and take in my surroundings. In the corner across from the door was a bed with pink and red blankets and bed spreads and next to it a night stand. On the far corner of the room was a desk placed next to a window. On the other side of the window was a vanity with drawers on each side. On the wall across from me was another window on the other side of the night stand facing the front of the house, both windows had curtains. Lastly on the wall next to me was a closet with a sliding door big enough to fit more than just my wardrobe. "Kakashi knows me well" Sakura says to herself seeing as the room matches the colors of the bed.

"yawn, well it think I'll put up my clothes and go to bed" Doing just that Sakura finished putting up her clothes, closed the curtains, and climbed into bed waiting for what's in store for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sorry If it's kinda slow I promise it will get better.<p>

**(Slow is an understament)**

Hey I just needed a build up. Like they say: All good stories are boring in the beginning

**(and who told you that)**

Uhhhh, Gottta go But please review, I want to know what you guys want to see or give me ideas at least. Trust me it will be better when I add the music, Love intrest and much more drama;)


	2. uhhh okay

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorrry, I am truly sorry for updating sooo late my computer got a virus and every time I tried to get on the internet it would close:( NOT COOL! Buuuutttt after bugging and pleading for a whole month to my dear *foolish* older brother to let me use his laptop, (He claimed I broke his right arow key) I got this done. But anyways Places everyone!

*cast sweatdrop*

Shikamaru: What for, dare I ask.

Liz: Dear, Dear shika-

Shikamaru:Don't call me that

Liz:*sweat drop* Back to what i was saying, Dear Shikamaru I thought you were smarter than this...

Shikamaru:-...-

Liz:Soooo who wants to do disclamer! Sasuke?

Sasuke:NO

Liz:Naruto?

...

Liz:where is he?Sasuke, I expect you to keep an eye on him.

Sasuke: He's-

Liz:No time, Sakura?

Sakura:Can I have a cookie?

Liz:ummm, how about sour patch kids?

Sakura:Okay! Mary, Liz or what ever you want to call her-because thery are not even close to her real name- Does not own Naruto.

Liz:Really you had to point that out?

Sakura:where's my cookie*takes out kunai*

Liz:On with the- move that kunai from my face or else...

*Shikamaru and sasuke sweat drop*:As she was saying... On with the story.

* * *

><p>'<em>mommy?' little Sakura said looking up at her mom from her bed. Sakura's mom peeled her eyes away from the door that separated them and the drunken man in the room.<em>

"_Shhh darling we must stay quiet…" her mother said in a hushed tone._

'_Crash' Sakura winced as she heard the crash and footsteps get closer to the room_

"_mom" she whispered in a more silent tone "can you hum 'the lullaby' to me "She mother looks at her and gives her a small smile 'so innocent' she thinks to herself before the door opens with a loud bang. As she looks at the man she no longer knows, she gets up and speaks…_

"_Hrioshi, please stop this just … go lay down" and with that the said man lifts his hand and swings at her._

"_Mommy" Sakura screams out loud while running to her mom, but failing at her father grabs her and pins her to the wall with one hand and in the other, his pocket knife. "Daddy? Daddy, w-what are you d-doing?" She asks as he man lowers the knife to her abdomen._

"_Ahhhhh" _

I sit up right panting hard after the nightmare. Looking around my new room I look around to see everything the way I left it last night, for the exception of the light pink walls due to the curtains. Finally deciding to get up I walk toward the window and open the curtains to let some sunlight into my room she then moves to the next window and once again opening the curtains. Looking through the window she notices a window across from her, but decides to think nothing of it and walks downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well no point in looking for it" I say looking up to see a wide doorless frame leading to the kitchen. The kitchen looks like something that'll be out of a cooking show minus the door that Sakura assumes to lead to the back yard. Next to the door is a silver fridge that as kakashi said 'is supplied with food for the week'. On the far end of the fridge is a pantry and on both sides of the pantry are Granite counters. What really caught my attention though was not the kitchen island in the dead center of the room, but what was on top of it. Laying down on the island was a familiar looking case.

"Is that…" I say before running to the island and opening the case to see, "my guitar!" I pull out before plucking a few strings "works perfectly". On the side of the guitar falls a piece of paper which I grab before it hits the floor. Noticing Kakashi's handwriting I start reading:

_Sakura, _

_I forgot to give this to you but you were already asleep and I didn't want to disturb you so I left it here, but Knowing you I'm surprised this wasn't the first thing you grabbed. Oh well, I decided to go back to your last house after you left to see look around, you know to make sure you guys didn't leave anything that could possibly show where you guys went. Anyways I saw this lying on your old bed and decided to take it. You can thank me later. _

_-Kakashi _

I shake my head mentally thanking him 'I really do owe him for this one'

'**No kidding can you imagine life without music' Her inner replied**

'I hate when you pull that. where were you in the car, I was dead bored and needed someone to talk to'

'**umm hey, how about we take that to your room and play'**

'Good idea!' I reply to my inner before grabbing the guitar by the neck and the case in my other hand. Once I do I run up stair to my room, hunger forgotten.

I close my door silently thanking kami for my mom's room being on the other side of the hall. I set the case down on the floor next to one of the windows and plop myself on the bed.

"What to play. What to play…. Oh I Know" I say preparing myself before play one of the many songs I heard on the radio during the ride.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables,_

_Left the small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never last_

_I say can you believe it,_

The curtains on the window across form Sakura start to move. Not that she notices it.

As _we're lying on the couch,_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel o-_

"Hey!"

I stop playing hearing a noise across from me. Looking up I see a boy about my age with dark onyx eyes and messy navy-blue hair.

Deciding to have a little fun I reply back in a playful tone, "Heeeeeyyy"

"No, I mean, hey! People are trying to sleep."

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I didn't get the memo" I reply sarcastically 'seriously I know I mean come on its Saturday who wouldn't want to sleep in'.

'**That would be you. In case you haven't noticed you're the one up.' **

'Oh. Oh, that's right.' The guy speaks up knocking myself away from my thoughts.

"Yeah well now you know" he says before turning around

"Wait" he stops and looks at me once again "are, are you going back to sleep?"

"Hn. Why do you ask?" he says more as a command.

"umm…" I pick up my guitar and refer to it, "I'm still gonna play."

He rolls his eyes before saying "Guess not." And with that he moves out of my line of vision. I listen to his footsteps then hearing his door open and finally closing, I start up the song where I left off

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we' taking on the world together _

_And there's a drawer with my things at your place_

_You learn all my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay-_

"_Don't you mean I have bills_ to pay?"I look to my door to see her mom standing there.

'Of course, More distractions'

"This is a little early even for you"

"I know, I just... I had a bad dream and..." I trail off hoping she;ll catch the hint that I really, don't want to talk about it.

"Okay, how about you get dress and... I don't know look around town, get to know the place, make some friends." she replies not as a suggestion but as a 'Do-as-I-say-or-else' kinda way.

I sigh inwardly before getting up off my bed, "Yeah I could do that" She gives me a quick smile before leaving my room to get ready.

Finally walking out of my 'new' house, with my guitar on my back and a couple of bills- curtsey of kakashi- I make my way towards town. While walking around I see a tiny cafe and decide to head there for a milkshake.

"Hello, what can I get you"

"A vanilla milkshake please... oh and a chocolate chip cookie!" I reply

"commin' right out"the cashier replies before leaving and coming back with the delightful drink

"thanks" I say before paying and walking out, as I'm walking I feel my phone vibrating. I take it out to send a reply when suddenly.

"Oof" I'm on the ground .

"Hey watch where your going" I look up to see aqua blue eyes.

"Sorry I ummm…"

"Ahhh It's okay" I sweat drop, talk about a short tension span "Anyways , come with me" the blonde says before reaching out her hand for me to take. I take and she drags me off along with her.

"Wait… I don't even know you. How do I know your not taking me just to get me killed."

'**killed really' my inner pops out**

'well it is a possibility'

"killed really?"

' **See!'**

'shut up' and with that shes gone Finally.

"Why would I. Anyways , I'm Ino and you?" the said girl says knocking me out of trance

"Sakura"

"Nice to meet you know follow me", and with that she leads me off to my doom… just kidding,… for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya like?<strong>

**Ino:I think you could do better**

**Liz:Course I can, by the way have you seen sak-**

**~crash~**

**Ino:Found her**

**Liz:No shit blondie thanks for pointing out the obivious**

**Ino:Excuse her language and sakura!**

**Sakura:*gulps down skittles?*Read aaannnnnd review!**


	3. Meet the crew and a few others

Yo! Anyways I actually suprised that I got this done early. You see I never really got a computer ( not really mine) until today soo that's why it took me longer. It also took me longer because I had finals this week, not because i was really busy with the finals, i actually had a lot of time after finishing the each test ( my longest test was only 100 quections... easy) the bad part was I typed it on my Ipod so... I had to keep looking back and fort to type this. Then i had to add more because... well a small screen makes you actually look like you did a lot. Yay GOOD FUCKIN' JOB! stupid screen make me feel all good and then let me down. *Grumble gumble grumble* Hinata disclaimer please *Grumble grumble grumble*

Hinata: L-lIZ D-doesn't o-own Naruto...I DO!;D

Liz:Hina, One more thing please (pass a paper)

Hinata: Liz would also like to thank her reviewers for reviewing... unfourtunantly the Liz-baka accidently deleted them off her e-mail adress soo yeah...

Liz: You know your OOC-ness Can make people really feel bad..(sigh) On with the story.

* * *

><p>"Umm Ino would you like to tell me where we're going" I ask the blonde for the umpteenth time. We go on for a few more seconds before she makes a complete stop in front of a gated walk way. Ino looks up once again to press a button- the intercom I assume- and turns back to me before saying...<p>

"Sakura I'm going to introduce you to the rest of my friends. I think you'll fit in just fine with us." I give a quick nod before she mutters "crazy, hyper, lazy, stoic music lovers."

"Huh" I give her a questioning look. It's not that I didn't hear what she was saying. She muttered, or in her case spoke pretty clearly. What got me was the 'crazy, hyper, lazy, stoic' part, but apparently she thought otherwise.

"Your guitar, you like to play right?"

"yup yup" I reply poping the 'p', in my head thought I'm saying

'Noo, I'm just carrying a guitar because I like to carry a few extra pounds on my back, as a matter of fact, I add a couple more pounds by stuffing it with cookies.' I mentally roll my eyes.

'plus it makes you look awesome' inner states while putting a little more enfesses on the word 'awesome'.

'and no one is talking to you'

"Great, now come on" she says pulling me into the now open gate

-inside

"Wow" that was an understatement. "This place is huge!" I mean considering that the outside was fairly big 'practically the size of my house', looks like some renovations were made but still looks almost like mine.

"who's house is this?" I ask Ino finally looking at her.

"Sasuke" she replies casually before grabbing hold of my wrist and leading me into one of the two hallway on the side of the stairs. "come on our group hangs over here" she says reaching for a door.

"But what about over there" I say for amusement, while pointing to a random door. Ino rolls hers eyes at my childish-ness before replying.

"That's the Akatsuki's hang out room, Sasuke's brother Itachi and his friends hang there"

"Someone calling me?" Ino and I turn back to the door I pointed at to see a guy black hair with a dark blue tint to it pulled back into a low pony tail and deep black onyx eyes.

'Woo hottie alert!' inner pops out

'He looks familiar, but your right! Talk about sexy!' Then, it clicked to me

"Hey your that kid I woke up this morning while playing my guitar."

'He looks a bit older though' He turns his attention to me with a raised eyebrow.

"A kid I am not, I am certainly older than you and also, I don't recall seeing you before, I would have remember a girl with pink hair."

'Of course, funny how people always have to point out my hair'

"But-"

"Hey Itachi whats taking you so long" Behind the said man comes another one 'go figure' with blue hair! Sharp teeth! And blue skin? 'The fuck?' The blue man or 'sharky'- is my new nickname for him- looks at me before saying.

"Well well who do we have here." Sharky says.

"Funny, I never did get to her name" Itachi replies without taking his gaze off of me.

"Hey pinkie, what's your name" A vein on my forehead pops out (anime style) 'pinkie, really!'

'well you called him him sharky so...'

'point taken, although I didn't say it out loud'

"Sakura" I grit through my teeth

"It suits" Itachi replies while sharky nods to agree with him

"Thanks" 'No shit'

"I'm Itachi"

"And I'm Kisame"

"I prefer skarky" I muttered

"What?" kisame asks with a hint of anger

"Nothing! Bye Itachi, Bye Sharky" and with that I grab Ino and open the door that her hand was still on closing it behind us.

"Well... Good to know you can make friends quick" Ino looks to me while my hands are still on the door taking steady breaths.

"Ino what's with all the noise" A masculine voice says. I turn around to see a guy with shiny long brown hair and dazzling white pupil-less eyes. "Who Is she" he asks turning his attention to me.

"This 'she' is Sakura, Sakura this is Neji"

"Hey" I reply in a casual tone, but in truth I'm actually thinking, 'Omigosh, Omigosh, OMIGOSH! How many other hot guys are in this house?'

'So far 3'

"Well come on, let's meet the others" Ino says taking my hand and pulling me more into the room with Neji behind us. Getting a better look at the room now it's huge! On the wall to the right of the door was , What do you know, another door! A flat screen TV with a cable box and Xbox underneath the TV which by the way covered most of the wall . In the center of the room was a long black couch that curved on each side. In front of the couch was a glass table and two bean bags on each side. To the wall farthest to the door was a window and a small high table with four chairs that made it look like a tiny cafe. On the wall to the left was basically a small kitchen with a counter top, two small cupboards, a mini fridge and a microwave.

"Guys" Ino starts to say wile pulling me in between the glass table and TV.

"This is Sakura, say hi Sakura"

"Hi Sakura" I reply with an amused tone. Ino rolls her eyes again and smiles before saying "Sakura this is our group, from left to right on the couch is: Garra,'4' Temari, Kankuro,'5' Sai,'6' Sasuke,'7' Naruto,'8' choji'9' and Shikamaru '10! ding ding'. Then the brown hair girl on the bean bag is Tenten and the other is Hinata." I give a little wave before...

"Hey as you heard I'm Kankuro and your Hot" The said man says in a seductive voice. How did he get over here so fast?

"Leave the girl alone Kankuro" Temari, if I remembered correctly says while hitting Kankuro on the top of his head and dragging him to the couch. She then turns back around to me and says "Sorrry about my brother, hi I'm Temari, your new in this town aren't?"

"Well I am but my mom isn't. She live her when she was younger."

"Cool" I look to see who was talking when of a sudden.

"Where did you move from" Tenten says poping out right in front of me... Upside down.

"Suna"

"Cool, hey that's where those three are from. Aren't you guys?" Tenten says landing back on the floor to turn her attention to Temari, Kankuro and Garra. The three look up and Temari answers for them

"Yeah, but I don't remember every seeing you there. How long have you lived there?"

"Just last school year"

"Oh. Well that explains it. We left Suna last year" Temari say with a slightly upset smile "Geez, Can you imagine. If we stayed longer we would have most likely met you and became great friends." I smiled.

"Yeah I bet we would have" I like these guys I seem to feel very hopeful with them. As I look through my new group of friends, I study each and every characteristic they hold until I recognized a very, very familiar face. "Hey I know you" I say while pointing to the boy with chicken ass hair (heehee classic) 'Okay this time I'm positive it's him.'

"You know Sasuke already" Naruto spoke up "how?"

"Easy" Everyone looks to Sasuke who is speaking.

**Sasuke's pov.**

"She and her friend strapped to her back woke me up this morning" Everyone looks at me with a face that say to continue, so I sighed "She was on her guitar at a eight o' clock in the morning with her window open, which is right across from mine."

"Wait so you guys are neighbors" Shikamaru asks

"Oh Crap, then my house is right next door?" Sakura shouts out, which might I say she really shouldn't have. I look around to see everyone sweat drop.

"Wait, and you didn't even figure that out sooner even when we were walking down the same street that you live on" Ino says, *coughshoutscough*

"Well I really wasn't paying attention to where we were going. I was still worrying if you were going to try to kill me." Sakura replies shyly. Again that causes me to sweat drop.

"Killed, really" Temari says

"Yeah, funny... that's exactly what Ino said"

"Well... Does it look like Ino the type of person to kill" Tenten asks

"Well no but I mean come on anyone can, even if it's not intended" When I heard her say that I looked up at her pained expression" 'killing?' She couldn't have, no that look, looks more like someone close to her did something that she really shouldn't have seen or heard. I look around to see any expression that would show any clue as if they caught that idea and ended up making eye contact with Garra. We gave each other knowing nods to show its time to change the subject. So with that I look at Naruto to give him another nod to change the topic.

That's what I like about Naruto, he may be a really big idiot, but he understands me and knows how to care for others. " Well sakura, how about you show us what you can do on that guitar of yours." Naruto speaks up letting me relax and everyone else agree with the dobe.

"Sounds good but..."

"B-but, w-what S-sakura" Hinata stutters 'almost forgot she was here'

"Well, I'm not really good with crowds" Sakura states looking down, which cause me to raise an eyebrow.

"well that shouldn't be a problem, we could have a few people play with you" Neji replies.

"yeah pretty much everyone here plays an instrument some more than other like sai, kankuro, I are more involved in other things. Also Temari is more into dance, but other wise we're all into a fine-art."Choji speaks. I look to Sakura to see a small smile adorned on her face that makes my heart heart melt. Wait did I just say that...

"Okay" She replies. I stand up motioning for everyone to follow me and we head into the door next to the TV.

**Sakura's Pov.**

As Sasuke leads us into the next room I feel as if I'm about to hyperventilate. Like omigosh I can't do this. The last time I preformed was for a school play... in kindergarten...and I passed on stage. To calm my nerves I decide to look around sasuke's band room, which put me in total awe. The room was pretty much like a recording studio. The walls had soft reddish, orangish sponge on them, there was a couch and a couple of chairs scattered around and instruments were put in a stage like fashion: Drum set in back, guitars on right, basses on left and electric piano on far left. On the far right was a couple more instrument such as violins, trumpets, extra guitars, a grand piano, Etc.

"So is there a song you have in mind" Shikamaru ask while Hinata prepares the piano, Sasuke prepares his guitar, and Naruto sits himself behind the drums. Everyone else went to have a seat on the couch or chair.

"Umm, I have one song in mind" I say nervously.

"Well lets here it" Naruto yells energetically

"Dobe" I hear Sasuke mutter.

"Umm" I decide to whisper it to the band and the all give a nod. Sasuke counts off '2, 3, 4' before he, and Naruto start to immediately play followed by me, shikamaru and Hinata.

_Just talk yourself up_

_and tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall,_

_now find a way around_

_Well whats the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve._

_So what did you think I would say,_

_no you can't runaway, no you can't runaway._

_So what did you think I would say,_

_no you can't runaway,no you can't runaway._

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this._

_You never wanted to stay._

_I put my faith in you_

_so much faith and then you,_

_just threw it away._

_You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive_

_my sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fly shy_

_of almost everything_

_well if you give up_

_you'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say,_

_no you can't runaway, no you can't runaway._

_So what did you think I would say,_

_no you can't runaway,no you can't runaway._

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this._

_You never wanted to stay._

_I put my faith in you_

_so much faith and then you,_

_just threw it away._

_You threw it away_

_You were finished long before_

_we had even seen the start_

_why don't you stand up,_

_be a man about it?_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this_

_you never wanted to stay,_

_whoa did you_

_I put my faith in you_

_so much faith and then you,_

_just threw it away._

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay._

_I put my faith in you_

_so much faith and then you,_

_just threw it away._

The song ends with a long streak curtsey of Sasuke. I look up to see my friends in a state of shock.

"Sakura. That. Was. Awesome!" Ino shrieked running up to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "How did you learn to sing like that?" I shrugged and everyone came to talk about it. From the corner of my eye I see Sasuke show a quick look of being impressed. We all decide to play and sing the rest of the day until it was time to leave. While heading out I realize how tired I am before I start the couple of feet.

"Hey Sakura." I turn around to see Sasuke walk up to me.

"Yes" My heart started pounding

"would you like to be in our band, we could a lead sing. I mean yeah we know how to sing but..."

"I'm just better than you" I reply

"Hn. What ever... You in"

"Sure" I reply before walking to my house

"I'm still better" Sasuke calls out

"Bye Sasuke" I say, getting the last word 'I think I'll wake him up tomorrow too.' I tell myself before opening the door to my house.

"Mom, I'm home" I call out as I close the door

"Hey, dinner's ready" mom says peaking out of the kitchen

"Great I hungry" I start to drinks while she sets the food on the plates and puts them on the table.

"So... How did it go, meet any hot guys?" I blush as mom starts the conversation

"It went really well. I made some new friends who like to play music just like me." I reply after chewing my food.

"That's great dear"

"Yeah, they even asked me to join their band, as their lead singer"

"Wonderful" and with that we finish our dinner with a little conversation here and there. Then I head off upstairs to shower and sleep. As I get into bed I think of all the great things that happened today. 'Maybe it won't be so bad here.' and with that in my head I drift off into a deep sleep, dream free.

* * *

><p>Liz: Ya like?<p>

Ino: Pretty good

Liz: you know your a pretty good converstion piece

Ino: Thanks, I get that alot

Liz: Yo Sasuke. Bro. You mind

Sasuke: (Sigh) r-

Liz: Oh hold on two thngs 1st off I'm sorry if this one is pretty stupid. Again I was trying to keep myself occupied durning exams. 2nd: If you can, when reading stories with songs involved you should try to reading them along with the music... Trust me I believe it makes it soo much better... Oh Go ahead Sasu-gayyyy hahah jkjk... Love ya.

Sasuke:Read & Review...Where's my money

Liz: In time young grass hopper, In time...


End file.
